


flowers & allergies

by johnbanana



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Flowers, IT 2017 - Freeform, Innocent, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnbanana/pseuds/johnbanana
Summary: Richie loves flowers and begs Eddie to go pick some with him. Problem is, Eddie's allergic to them.





	flowers & allergies

"Eddie! Richie's here!"

Eddie's eyes lazily opened and he put down the book he was reading. His arm was doing better and he only had to wear a hand protector. He got up from his bed and straightened out his clothes.

"Hey loser," Richie said, strolling into Eddie's room. Eddie scoffed playfully. He followed Richie outside and said bye to his mom.

"So what's the occasion?" Eddie asked as he mounted his bike.

"Uh well, I-I was hoping you could uh, help me... you know... pick flowers. For... someone."

Eddie smiled softly, "Yeah ok."

They rode to Bill's house first because Richie had some walkie-talkies there and he wanted to pick them up. They knocked on Bill's door and heard loud noises and soft "shit"s from inside.

"H-Hey you g-guys," Bill said. His face was completely red and Eddie couldn't help but smirk when he saw Stan slowly creep up behind Bill.

"Just need the walkie-talkies, thanks."

Bill nodded and ushered Stan and him away from them. Eddie, following Richie, bumped into Beverly, falling to the ground. "Oh fuck, Eddie I'm so sorry– GEORGIE! COME BACK HERE!"

Beverly sped off after the six-year-old who was giggling. Eddie sighed and just got up and waited for Richie who was already coming down the stairs.

"Ok, let's go."

"Wh-Where are y-y-you guys going a-anyways?" Bill asked. Stan put his arm around Bill's neck and Bill grabbed his hand.

Richie smirked and nudged Eddie, who laughed softly. Bill noticed and turned red but didn't say anything.

"Uh, just you know.. hanging out." Richie said.

Stan lowered his head and snuggled onto Bill's neck who was just getting redder.

"We'll just go, bye guys," Eddie said, dragging Richie, by the hand. He smiled to himself and his cheeks held a soft pink tint.

They got on their bikes and Eddie followed.

;

They stopped near a small hill. Richie grabbed Eddie's hand (to which Eddie couldn't stop looking at or stop smiling), and lead him over the hill and to a plain filled with different types of flowers.

Eddie finally looked up and his eyes widened.

"Wow, it's... really pretty Richie," Eddie said walking a little ahead of Richie. Richie, who was staring directly at Eddie, replied, "Yeah.."

They walked through the field, laughing at stupid jokes Richie made and sneakily, Richie began collecting different types of flowers along the way.

They finally stopped in a small patch of grass, where they lay close to each other.

"You ever think about the future?" Richie asked as Eddie began dozing off.

"Mm... Yeah."

Richie smiled, "With who?"

"Mmm.."

Richie laughed and saw how calm Eddie was breathing. He slyly got on his knees in front of Eddie's head and began to weave the flowers onto Eddie's hair.

He hummed softly, hoping his lullaby would keep the boy asleep.

Once he finished he admired his handiwork. He gently rubbed Eddie's cheek and kissed it chastely.

Eddie groaned and woke up, looking horrified.

He sat up, making Richie move back.

"Ah! What the hell- What? Why are there- RICHIE!"

Eddie began violently ripping out the flowers of his hair and breathing heavily, before sneezing repeatedly.

"Bless you, bless y- bless you, ble-"

"Shut up, it was the stupid flo- *sneeze* -wers."

"I-I'm sorry, come on let's go."

Richie dragged Eddie out of the field and back to their bikes.

They sat in the patch of grass there and Richie just let Eddie sneeze, looking at him worriedly.

"Hey, are you ok? I'm so so sorry Eddie, I just wanted to pick some flowers for you," Richie said as he rubbed Eddie's back.

Eddie finally calmed down after shaking more pollen out of his hair. He blew his nose and cursed at Richie.

He grabbed a water bottle he had in his basket on his bike and drank some water before dropping next to Richie.

"I'm sorry Eds."

"It's ok, I should have told you but I really wanted to come," Eddie said, sighing.

Richie pulled Eddie into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around Eddie and just stays there.

Then, Richie went to kiss Eddie's cheek, but since Eddie was flustered from the hug, he moved and they kissed. It was quick and chaste and both boys immediately went red and just stared at each other.

"FINALLY!" Stan yelled. Both Eddie and Richie turned and saw Stan and Bill riding their bikes towards them.

"Y-You owe me 20 b-b-b-bucks Stan," Bill joked.

"What are you talking about?" Richie asked, startled.

"Bill and I made a bet to see how long it would take for you two to kiss, and well Bill won so.."

"Oh, Richie and I have one too, but for you guys," Eddie said, smirking.

Bill smacked Eddie in the head as he turned red.

"C-Come on we gotta g-get home," Bill mumbled.

Stan and Bill began riding back while Richie and Eddie finally got up.

"Hey I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up and hold my hand Richie," Eddie said fighting back a smile.

Richie gently intertwined their hands and Eddie blushed.

They grabbed their bikes and walked them home.


End file.
